DBZ: Altiverse
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Buu Saga. Now, Vegito is on a mission from the Kais, but Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, and Krillin are about to be pulled in as well! Gohan will need to prove his place as the strongest Super Saiyan! R & R
1. 1

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse

Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ/GT.

For those that don't know, this is the sequel to Alternate Buu Saga. So if you haven't read it, this fic won't make a lot of sense.

* * *

After all the chaos and destruction of both Cell and Majin Buu, the remaining Z-fighters met at Kami's lookout.

"Oh mighty Shenron! We summon you!" Dende called out as the new dragonballs glowed with power. Shenron appeared above their heads and spoke;

"Make your first wish," Shenron commanded in his low voice.

"Please bring back all those killed by Cell, Babidi, and Majin Buu, except for those who have evil in their hearts!" Shenron's eyes flashed gold as he used his power.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron told. "Now, make your final wish." Dende turned around towards the Z-fighters.

"What's next, guys?" the young Namek asked. Everyone stood thinking, but none could think of anything, save for Krillin.

"I got one!" Krillin ran up besides Dende and looked up towards Shenron. "I wish for Androids #18 and #17 to become humans!" Both #18 and #17 turned their attention when they heard his request. Shenron's eyes flashed again but then he stopped.

"I cannot," Shenron stated. "They are far too complicated. Ask another wish." Krillin sweat dropped. 'Shenron can't do something?' he thought.

"All right, instead I wish for their bombs to be removed!" Krillin said. Shenron's eyes flashed once again.

"Your wish has been granted. Until the next summoning." Shenron then returned to the dragonballs, and the magic orbs dispersed throughout Earth. #18 quickly stepped up next to Krillin.

"What was that for?" #18 demanded an answer. Krillin was taken aback.

"Aren't you happy?" Krillin asked.

"Of course, but I didn't want you to get any ideas!" #18 answered.

"Are you and #17 dating or something?" Krillin wondered.

"You idiot! #17 is my twin brother!" #18 yelled angrily. By now all the other Z-fighters had began listening in on the conversation.

"So that means you're available?" Krillin asked in hope. #18 barely kept herself from punching the short monk.

"Not for you!" #18 snarled.

"But what about when you kiss..."

"Shut up! Don't remind me! I did it cause I felt bad about how pathetic you were!" #18 explained. "I don't like you."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Krillin asked.

"I'm hot, and your not," #18 blasted off into the air, leaving Krillin with a shocked expression, as well as everyone else.

"I'm going to die a virgin!" Krillin despaired, as everyone else began to go about their way. Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegito were all standing near the edge of the lookout.

"So how do you think ChiChi and Bulma will take this?" Piccolo asked the fusion. Vegito turned towards the Namek and shrugged his shoulders like Goku, but answered much more like Vegeta.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't really care," Vegito stated. Gohan turned surprised.

"What do you mean? Aren't you still my Dad?" Gohan questioned.

"No! Why would I be?" Vegito was confused by the question.

"But aren't you still kind of Goku?" Piccolo wondered. Vegito sighed.

"For the last time! I'm not Kakkarot, and I'm not Vegeta! I'm Vegito!" the fusion tried to get them to understand.

"So my dad's gone?" Gohan asked sadly. Vegito put his arm on Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is," Vegito tried to comfort the half Saiyan. "I may not be your dad, but I can still be your Saiyan superior."

"Like an uncle?" Gohan asked, trying to not be sad.

"Sure! I'll be your uncle!" Vegito said almost proudly. Piccolo had to smile at this. But then he got more serious.

"Gohan may have taken this well, but I can't promise Bulma or ChiChi being quite so easy to convince, especially with Bulma having such a young child and ChiChi being pregnant," Piccolo said. Gohan's eyes widened.

"My mom's gonna have a baby?" Gohan pondered the news.

"I'm not worried. What's the worst that can happen?" Vegito laughed.

* * *

(At the Capsule Corp.)

"You did what?" Bulma and ChiChi both screamed at the news. "How could you do something so stupid?"

"It wasn't my fault! Neither Kakkarot or Vegeta knew what the Potara did!" Vegito tried explaining as he and Gohan sat on the kitchen counter. "Not that I'm complaining," Vegito added.

"But what about us?" Bulma demanded.

"What about you?" Vegito answered.

"Who gets to keep you?" Chichi restated Bulma's question.

"No one gets to keep me! I'm not married to either of you!" Vegito replied like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah! Well, if you can't decide, we'll decide for you!" Chichi said as she pulled out a coin. "Heads, I get you. Tails, Bulma gets you. Simple?" She flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Yes!" Bulma cheered, as she started moving towards a cringing Vegito.

"Not so fast, wench!" ChiChi tackled Bulma and they both started to fight with all their might. Vegito leaned back and watched with interest.

"Now, this is quality entertainment," Vegito stated. Gohan just looked scared and confused. After five minutes of smacking each other around Bulma and Chichi just lay on the brick floor exhausted. "Can I go now?" Vegito asked in a bored manner. Both women sat up.

"This isn't over, Vegeta!" Bulma threatened. "We're taking this to court!"

* * *

Will Krillin ever get married? What will be Vegito's fate?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	2. 2

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse

Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ/GT.

Thanks for reviews! This chapter has a brief courtroom scene in it. If I don't get something right, please don't get mad.

* * *

"Order! Court in session!" the judge boomed while everyone scattered to get to their seat. On the left side of the judge sat Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan, and their attorney all in formal/business outfits. On the right sat Vegito, obviously uncomfortable in his suit, and his lawyer. After all were seated the judge spoke. "Will the prosecutor speak his case?" a skinny, male lawyer walked up to the podium and began.

"My clients claim, although this man, Vegito, is two people, that he is both their husband. Now, both want him for themselves, but at the moment they merely want him to even be attainable. My argument is that he should be accountable to them, since both have children by the now 'fused' individuals," the prosecutor stated.

"Will the defense now speak her case?" the judge said, his eyes showing confusion at this strange case. A solemn looking woman stood and went forward.

"Vegito claims he is a completely different person from the two that 'fused', and thus is not married to either women," the defender said. She sat back down as the judge pondered.

"We will have a brief recess and return to give the ruling," the judge said. Everyone shuffled about, picking up papers and trying to get through the large doorway.

* * *

(After an hour.)

Everyone sat quietly, anxiously waiting to hear the ruling. "Through much thought, we have come up with a decision," the judge explained. "Vegito is officially a bachelor..." Vegito arm pumped with excitement, wile ChiChi and Bulma nearly ripped their hair out. "...But he will have to assist in raising of any children born by Goku and Vegeta, since they are partially his, by paying child care." Vegito simply shrugged his shoulders, although annoyed by the thought of paying for anything, and ChiChi and Bulma calmed down a bit. "Court is adjourned."

(Outside.)

ChiChi, Bulma, Gohan, and Vegito all stood on the sidewalk discussing things. "So I have to pay for the kids, but they're kind of mine?" Vegito asked to make sure.

"Yes, they're still some how yours," Bulma answered.

"So I can train them, and they can live with me when their older?" Vegito asked hopefully. ChiChi went mad.

"You will not interfere with Gohan's education!" ChiChi yelled angrily. Gohan sweat dropped.

"I will if I want to," Vegito answered. "I'm going to make Gohan and Trunks into real Saiyans."

"No you wont!" ChiChi argued. ChiChi was used to Goku's cowering, so when Vegito stood his ground, it kind of threw her off.

"You can't stop me! Gohan will continue to train regularly, and when Trunks gets older, he will too!" Vegito argued back. "Now where's dinner?" ChiChi and Bulma smiled at this and turned right around and began walking off.

"Come on Gohan," ChiChi called her reluctant son.

"Sorry, Vegito, you're going to have to get your own food," Bulma said. Vegito looked completely dumbfounded.

"Crap! I need to find a mate now!" Vegito said to himself, while his stomach growled like a T-Rex. He stood their thinking about his options, and then finally teleported off.

* * *

(At the lookout.)

Dende watched Earth in interest; particularly Vegito's life issues. Just then he freaked out when he heard something faze in behind him. He turned to see the Saiyan he was just observing standing with two fingers on his forehead. "Oh, Vegito, you startled me," Dende was relieved it was just the fusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any food here? I'm starving?" Vegito held his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

"I'm sure Mr. Popo could get you something," Dende answered.

* * *

(At the dinner table.)

"This is really good!" Vegito managed to say while stuffing his mouth. Both Popo and Dende were astounded by the Saiyan's veracious appetite.

"So what are you going to do now that you're officially a bachelor?" Dende tried to start a conversation.

"I need to find a mate real soon," Vegito said as he finished his meal with a large mug of root beer (I'm don't think Mr. Popo would have alcohol around.) "And then I think I might have to find a job."

"Who would you marry?" Dende asked.

"I thought you could suggest someone? I need someone that is strong, can cook well, and she should be attractive," Vegito said.

"I don't really know anyone off hand, but if I find out, I'll tell you," Dende. "Now what about a job?"

"I don't know, what pays good?" the fusion wandered.

"You need at least a high school diploma for any good jobs," Dende said, obviously pointing out Vegito's lack of one.

"Then I'll go to high school," Vegito said. "And I'll go to the one Gohan attends." Dende and Popo both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "In the mean time, can I live here?" Vegito pleaded.

"All right," Dende rolled his eyes.

* * *

(At ChiChi's house.)

"Now have a good first day, Gohan," ChiChi called as Gohan left on the nimbus cloud.

"All right, mom!" Gohan waved goodbye and soared into the air. He flew for a good twenty minutes and finally came over Maye City (Satan City in normal DBZ.) He landed and saw a bunch of people yelling in terror near the bank. He ran over to see what the matter was and saw a gang of criminals holding bags of money.

"Stop! This is the police!" an officer yelled into a megaphone. One of the criminals aimed a rocket launcher and fired at the policeman. Just before it hit, Gohan jumped in the way and stopped the rocket with his hand.

"Quit now!" Gohan commanded as the crooks stared amazed. The leader, a real big guy, whipped out two machine guns and started firing at the half Saiyan, only to get busted in the nose by Vegito. Gohan and Vegito quickly beat the gang up and returned the money. After everything settled down Gohan asked Vegito what he was doing here.

"I'm going to your high school!" Vegito said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Gohan exclaimed. He then looked down at his watch. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!"

"Not if I can help it!" Vegito put his left hand on Gohan's shoulder and then put two fingers to his head, and disappeared. Shortly after they vanished a young girl came running up.

"Where's the trouble?" the girl asked. A man noticed what she said and answered.

"Oh, hey Videl, your too late," the mustached man said. "Some kid and another guy, both with big hair, showed up and pulverized the bank robbers."

"What did they look like?" Videl asked, very suspicious of the news.

"Like I said, one was a boy about your age with spiky black hair, and the other was a big muscular dude with black spiky hair. The boy wore a badge from Orange Star High school," the man described.

"A badge?" Videl repeated, thinking over what she was told. 'I guess I'll see him at school then' she thought. "Thank you!" Videl ran off, back towards school.

* * *

What will school be like now? Especially with Gohan having shown his abilities and Vegito going to school?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	3. 3

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse

Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ/GT.

Thanks for reviews! Gohan is thirteen in this story. I figured he would be about that age since he's called 'teen Gohan' in the Budokai games. Sorry for any confusion. Now the thing about Bulma and ChiChi fusing. It wouldn't work the way you think. For one, they wouldn't fuse. The other thing is that when fused they would have a whole different personality, and I'm not so sure either fusion would like each other anyways.

* * *

(Orange Star High)  
Gohan and Vegito appeared right in the school hallway, freaking out a nearby student. Both Saiyans watched as the teenager ran screaming down the halls. "Weird," Vegito shrugged. "Where's our first class?" Vegito asked Gohan.

"Its Algebra," Gohan answered. "I'll show you." He led the older Saiyan towards their classroom. They went to their seats just before the bell rang, and the teacher stepped in.

"Greetings class, I hope this year will be a productive one," the teacher said. The teacher continued to talk about how things would work and what he would or wouldn't tolerate, etc. As he rambled on, the students quietly talked amongst each other, Gohan listening in since he was new and all, while Vegito twiddled his thumbs.

"Hi, I'm Erasa," a young blonde girl introduced herself with a smile. Gohan answered back with a smile also.

"My name's Gohan," Gohan said. Erasa giggled.

"Your name's rice?" she asked.

"No, its Gohan," Gohan answered back rather confused.

"Never mind," Erasa waved it off. "Hey, Videl, say hi." Another girl busy in conversation turned around to see Gohan. Gohan gazed into her bright blue eyes, and noticed her black long hair tied in pigtails. 'Man she's cute,' Gohan thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Videl," the girl said cheerfully," you look familiar, do I know you?" Videl asked curiously.

"I don't know," Gohan answered. Both girls laughed at Gohan's obvious confusion.

"Your not from around here, are you?" Videl questioned.

"No, I live out around the mountains (I don't remember exactly where he lived.)," he pointed out the window to a very far off mountain range.

"Yeah, right, that's like," Videl looked at her friend for an answer, only to get a shrug (remember, they're only thirteen in this.)," really far away."

"I really do live out there," Gohan insisted.

"Then how do you get here on time?" Videl asked.

"I flew, of course," Gohan answered, assuming she knew all about those kind of things. Videl stared with an odd look.

"Whatever, I don't have time for druggies," Videl turned in her chair back to the blonde boy she'd been talking to before.

"I'm not on drugs!" Gohan argued. "I can fly." Videl turned back towards him.

"Please leave me alone, or I will get you in trouble," Videl warned. Vegito turned also, now suddenly interested in the conversation.

"He can fly, I'll show you," Vegito picked up Gohan with one hand and was about to toss him, when the teacher yelled at him.

"I will not tolerate tom-foolery in my class! Put him down, or I'll assign you a load of homework on the first day," the teacher threatened. Vegito placed an angry Gohan back in his chair.

"I was just playing," Vegito explained.

"Well you can play after class," the teacher said, when suddenly the bell rang loud. All the students rushed out to leave in a large single mass. Gohan found his locker without too much trouble and pulled out his current events book and trudged on to his next class. As he walked through the halls he noticed two big guys picking on a rather puny kid. He walked up to them to see if he could settle things.

"You're such a loser," one of the bullies said, while the other swung a punch at the defenseless nerd. As the bully's fist flew through the air, Gohan appeared in front of him and caught it with ease.

"What do you think your doing?" Bully #2 demanded as he pulled his hand from Gohan's iron grip.

"I think I'm getting you to leave peacefully," Gohan answered sternly, very much like Goku.

"Whatever!" Bully #1 swung a punch but was instantly blown back by the force of Gohan's powerful aura. The thug slid along the ground, and stopped without any injury, except to his pride.

"What was that, you freak?" Bully #2 asked as he ran away like a coward, tripping over this and that along the way.

"Thanks for helping me," the nerd said with gratitude. He then ran off to where ever he needed to be. Gohan turned with a smile, and nearly smacked into Videl.

"I don't know what you did to that bully, but that was too cool to be drug induced," Videl complimented.

"Thanks, I like to help those in need," replied Gohan.

"So are you coming to Current Events class?" Videl asked him expectantly.

"Oh, yeah! Are you?"

"Uh-huh," Videl started," how about you sit next to me?" Gohan's eyes shined brighter.

"Yeah, sure!" They then both walked towards their class.

* * *

Is Videl taking a liking to Gohan? Will Gohan build up a reputation with his heroic deeds?

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	4. 4

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse

Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ/GT.

HEY CRHIS! I already mentioned what I thought of your suggestion at the beginning of chapter 3! Please read it and stop suggesting the same thing! And no, I'm not going to make Gohan afraid of Videl! Not too much anyways. Thank you.

A note: many of the characters may develop quite differently then in the show. Gohan is becoming more cynical and kind of mean, since Vegito is a parental figure. And mixing Vegito's personality with Gohan could produce quite a punk. So don't get mad if he acts a little different.

* * *

Gohan and Videl sat down at desks, both right next to each other in the middle of the classroom. The walls were covered in newspapers and magazines, many of them with rather stupid stories and articles about Hercule and other such lame celebrities. Gohan gagged at every mention of Hercule's name. "All righty then," the teacher began after the bell rang. "We'll just start off with some basic stuff. We'll talk about what just lately happened in are crazy little world," the teacher smirked, adding an air of quirkiness to the bald, short teacher. "Where should we begin, hm?"

"How 'bout those freakin' aliens who killed those other freakin' aliens! That was totally awesome!" some clearly thickheaded individual yelled out.

"I'd like us to be more specific in this class, but I know what you're talking about," the teacher replied. "Yes, Hercule once again has proven brains are just as potent as brawn," the teacher said.

"You mean his brains are as good in fighting as a spoon is for cutting wood?" Gohan mocked. All the students stared in astonishment at his comment. Videl scooted her desk away from Gohan.

"I take it you don't think very highly of Hercule," the teacher responded.

"Of course not," Gohan answered. "Come on Videl, you know how idiotic he acts," Gohan tried to get an agreement from her.

"Hercule is my dad!" Videl stated in agitation. Gohan's eyes widened at this realization. Gohan mentally cursed himself with about every word he could think of.

"Uh, sorry," Gohan said quietly. Videl just turned away from him in fury.

"I can't imagine what kind of lies you've been fed, boy, but Hercule is the world's greatest hero," the teacher said angrily. "He won several of the World Championships, and then when Cell and Majin Buu were working together, he had the intelligence to call on allies from space. His three friends had amazing powers. One from the planet Gozar had changing hair, black to long gold. And the others were apes from planet Somda."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned the madness the teacher was uttering.

"Hercule explained all of it to the world on history's biggest news hour! Didn't you watch it?" a student demanded.

"No, the news is full of crap! Its all a pack of lies!" Gohan argued.

"You're going to I.S.S and then spending an hour in detention young man!" the teacher exclaimed. He pressed a button on his speaker box, which was wired to the main office. "I have a very disruptive student in here, and he must be removed," the teacher said sternly.

"Right away Mr. Green," the speaker replied. A few minutes passed and then the door opened, and a serious and tall man walked in.

"Where is he?" the intimidating figure asked. The teacher merely pointed in silence at Gohan. "Your coming with me, young man," the tall man grabbed Gohan by the arm and lead him out of the class.

"This is wrong! What happened to freedom of speech?" Gohan pleaded.

"Shut up, punk," the man ordered angrily.

* * *

(In I.S.S.)

Gohan sat bored out of his skull. He had already completed his schoolwork since he was so smart, so he just sat there, his mouth almost drooling from boredom. Finally, the clock struck three o'clock, and the bell rang. "Yes! I can leave!" Gohan jumped up, his foot asleep, and grabbed his backpack. He almost ran out when he was intercepted.

"Not so fast, brat," the over weight I.S.S. teacher said while blocking the doorway. "You still have detention," the teacher made fun. Gohan mentally blasted the teacher to kingdom come. "Well, sit down," the teacher commanded. Gohan sat, dreading the next hour of torture.

* * *

(Outside the school.)

Vegito sat on the steps waiting for his little buddy, juggling a ball of ki to entertain himself. Finally, Gohan walked out the doors. "I heard you got in trouble," Vegito hinted at Gohan's cause of anguish.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled out as loud as he could, his aura rising and his power exploding out. Concrete broke, birds sped off in fright, and a thirteen-year-old girl screamed. Gohan huffed and puffed in his rage. "That teacher... was such... a #$& idiot!" Gohan vented his frustrations.

"So that's how you really feel," Vegito said, fixing his blown back hair.

"Hey, Gohan!" a familiar voice called out, as a familiar girl ran up.

"Crap! It's Videl! She's really P.O.'d!" Gohan hid behind Vegito's impressive bulk. Videl stopped and looked in wonder at the cringing boy.

"Its okay, I'm not mad anymore," Videl said, easing Gohan's fears.

"Are you sure? I did say a rather mean thing," Gohan said in his guilt.

"Well, I was really upset at first, but then I thought about, and I came to the conclusion that you aren't completely wrong," Videl said.

"Really?" Gohan stepped out from behind Vegito, who wandered off a little bit, so as not to disrupt their conversation.

"Yeah, my dad is kind of dumb sometimes," laughed Videl. "But, even if you were completely wrong, I would forgive you, since you believe what you believe. I'm sorry you got into such trouble for just expressing yourself."

"Well, now I'll just have to shut up, unless its actually important that is," Gohan reasoned.

"Sounds like a good idea, for your own sake," Videl giggled in agreement. 'She's so cute,' Gohan thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking, she'd never go for me,' Gohan sighed. "Are you all right? You look depressed," Videl observed.

"Oh, I'm fine," reassured Gohan. 'You have no idea,' Videl thought to herself.

"Man, do I always have to do things around here?" Vegito stepped in. "Videl, Gohan likes you," Vegito calmly stated.

"Shut up!" Gohan punched Vegito's muscled arm, while Videl blushed.

"Gohan, Videl likes you," Vegito also stated.

"Huh? How-?" Videl began.

"I'm just good at spotting things, that's all," Vegito cut in. Both teens looked at the ground while blushing. "Gohan, lets go home," Vegito flew off into the air, surprising Videl immensely. And then Gohan hovered into the air.

"You can fly!" Videl exclaimed in realization. Gohan smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Videl!" Gohan waved, and then blasted off towards home.

* * *

What will happen in Gohan and Videl's relationship now? And how will Gohan fare in his unfriendly school environment?

To Be Continued...

Please Review! If you have any questions, which I'm sure you do, just ask.


	5. 5

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse Chapter 5 I don't own DBZ/GT. 

Thank you for reviews! Sorry for a late submission but its just really hard to write quality chapters quickly. This chapter should hopefully make the long wait worth it.

I forgot to say anything about it before, sorry, but sentences in ' ' are thoughts.

* * *

Deep down, in a dark and dreary cave, electronics hum and computer screens glow. One single scientist toils away at enacting his diabolical plan.

"Just one more thing and my plan will be set in motion," the scientist cackled. He opened up a brown sack and seven golden spheres rolled out. The balls began glowing brilliantly, and then a massive surge of energy and light exploded out, and an incredible dragon emerged.

"What is your wish?" Shenron demanded. The scientist sneered.

"I wish Vegito and Android 18 were both sixteen," the scientist answered.

"It is granted. What is your second wish?"

"I don't need the next wish."

"Until next summoning," Shenron said, and then disappeared.

"Ah, ha, ha!" laughed the scientist. "Good work my dear Namek."

"I am happy to serve the master," a tall and strong Namek spoke.

* * *

"What the heck?" Vegito questioned as he looked in the mirror. His clothes were hanging on him much looser then normal. "Oh well, I still look good," Vegito shrugged. Vegito stepped out of his room and found Dende deep in thought. "What's wrong with you?" Vegito asked. His voice sounded a lot less manly now, in fact, it sounded like his voice was still cracking. Vegito grabbed his throat in embarrassment. Dende turned surprised.

"Vegito? What happened to you?" Dende asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Vegito replied offended.

"You're like a sixteen year old boy now! It must be from the sky darkening! But how would the dragonballs be activated before they're fully recharged?" Dende kept talking to himself.

"Hey, can you give me some new clothes before I go to school?" Vegito asked.

"Sure! Here," Dende lifted his hands and generated a black tee shirt, baggy beige pants, and new sneakers.

"Nice! See ya!" Vegito put two fingers to his head and teleported.

* * *

Soon, Vegito had reached Orange Star High and saw Gohan.

"Yo, Gohan! Check my new threads," Vegito said proudly. Gohan stared in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Gohan demanded.

"Some chump wished me to be sixteen, but I actually don't mind. I'll fit in school better that way," Vegito explained.

"Man, I wonder who did that," Gohan pondered.

"Hey guys," a sexy, feminine voice spoke from behind Gohan. Gohan turned quickly and both he and Vegito stared in wonder. It was a sixteen-year-old #18. She was wearing a small, orange tank top that showed off her navel, tan short shorts, and blue sandals. "How are you doing, especially you Vegito?" #18 asked.

"Uh...," Vegito was dumbstruck, as was Gohan. "So, you were wished to be sixteen also?" Vegito inquired.

"I guess so. I don't know much about it," #18 shrugged her adorable shoulders. And what about her cute feet? And her smile! And... Vegito suddenly slapped himself. 'What am I thinking? I am a Saiyan! Not some little boy run by his hormones! Oh, what about her butt!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegito screamed as he blasted into the air at insane speeds only possible for a fusion. Gohan and #18 sweat dropped.

"What's his problem?" #18 asked.

"I don't really know," Gohan answered. He then noticed his watch. "I'd better be going! Bye #18!"

"Oh, you'll still see me in school!" #18 replied while Gohan sprinted off towards his first class.

* * *

Gohan sat in class, bored as usual from the inane 'lessons' being yelled by his fourth period teacher. The teacher was a huge football coach, so he was used to yelling. Gohan leaned over on his desk and blew on a dust ball, and suddenly sat up straight. 'What is this power I'm sensing?' Gohan stood up and raised his hand.

"What is it sonny?" the coach asked.

"I... uh... need to use the bathroom!" Gohan exclaimed, earning much laughter from students around him.

"Fine, but next time, don't be so disruptive," the coach urged. Gohan ran out the door extremely fast, warranting many gasps.

"I guess he needed to go bad," the coach chuckled.

Gohan screeched to a halt outside the building and looked into the sky as a massive shadow was cast over the city. Gohan could see it was mechanical, but it looked like no machine he'd ever seen. Suddenly, thousands of robots, all slightly bigger then Piccolo and humanoid except for its large box like abdomen and the lack of a real head, came spraying out and began landing on the planet. As soon as the reached the ground they began shooting and destroying everything with their lanky arms and legs, as well as the large machine guns on their shoulders.

"You jerks!" Gohan shot forward in fury and attacked the closest machine. He destroyed it in one strong punch, smashing it to pieces. He then kicked another in the center eye, breaking its brain instantly. Gohan kept fighting and smashing robots.

Finally, the other Z fighters showed up. Everyone had managed to make an appearance: Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegito of course. Everyone began fighting their best, and the robots could barely handle it. Then, a tall and sleek figure appeared out of nowhere. Gohan spotted him and was amazed.

"Cooler!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Nice of you to remember me, boy," Cooler sneered. His body shined silver like that of a newly washed car, and he looked quite fearsome. "But where is your father?" Just then, Vegito flew up.

"Kakkarot and Vegeta are not here anymore," Vegito informed. "I am the fusion of both." Cooler smiled evilly.

"Then I guess I can just kill you both at the same time," Cooler stated. He then fired a torrent of death beams. Vegito and Gohan began dodging, but were hit by a few blasts. They were surprised by how bad it hurt. Vegito rushed forward and punched Cooler, blasting the motorized monster into the ground below. Cooler picked himself back up and snickered. He had only a few marks from the dirt. "Is that the best you can do?" Cooler mocked.

"That was only a small sample! Next attack will kill you for sure!" Vegito exclaimed. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegito yelled as a small orb of ki shot from his extended arm. Cooler smirked and just stood there.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	6. 6

Dragonball Z: Alti-verse

Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ/GT.

* * *

Cooler extended his right arm to the side and generated a two-meter long blade of ki. He then swiftly swatted the Big Bang Attack way into the background, where many people screamed in terror as they were destroyed in a bright flash of energy.

"You lousy piece of crap!" Vegito charged forward with a large blade of his own, and Cooler began dodging and parrying Vegito's attacks. Gohan watched in concentration while the two blades clashed and sparked. He could tell Vegito was losing. Cooler dodged another attack and cut Vegito's arm. "How did you get so strong?" Vegito demanded.

"Just after my defeat, as I floated in space dying, the Big Ghetti Star, a massive parasite, absorbed me and gave me new power beyond my wildest dreams! And now, I will absorb your Super Saiyan energy to make the Big Ghetti Star invincible!" Vegito stared in impatience.

"Boring! If I knew how long that would have taken, I wouldn't have even asked!" Vegito mocked.

"Saiyan scum!' Cooler insulted, angered by Vegito's comment. Cooler lunged with his sword aimed at Vegito's heart, but Vegito caught the end of the blade and held it with out any effort. "What?" Cooler exclaimed.

"I was just analyzing your fighting style before," Vegito explained. "Now I'm going to break you!" Vegito pulled the sword and Cooler closer and punched Cooler hard with a left hook. Cooler's cheek shattered, and the cyborg went flying into a nearby hill. "Loser." Vegito laughed.

"I still sense his power, Vegito," Gohan warned.

"I guess he doesn't know when to quit," Vegito shrugged. Then an elbow appeared and smacked him in the face. Vegito was sent soaring through the air. Cooler turned to Gohan.

"So what about you kid? Are you as pathetic as the other Saiyan?" Cooler chuckled.

"Why don't I show you?" Gohan yelled and unleashed a massive blast. "Masenko!" Cooler's middle exploded as the large yellow beam sliced through his metal body. Cooler's eyes expanded as he held what used to be his stomach. Gohan released one more blast and completely disintegrated the tyrannical Ice-jin. Gohan frowned. He could sense Cooler still, except this time there were several of him. Gohan turned sharply and saw hundreds of Cooler clones standing on a ridge. Vegito by now had rejoined Gohan, and both Saiyans looked on with dread.

"That's a lot of wasted resources," Vegito scoffed.

"We'll put you to waste!" all of the Coolers yelled out in unison. They all charged forward, and Vegito and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan.

* * *

Else where, Piccolo and the other Z fighters were dealing with their own problems. All the robots were getting better by the second, and they were focusing all their aims on the weakest in an effort to decrees the number of opponents.

"We have to defend Yamcha and kill these things at the same time!" Piccolo yelled, taking charge as usual. "Tien, Krillin, you guys guard Yamcha! If only we had some more help..." Piccolo muttered. Suddenly, Android #18 appeared and wiped out several robots with just one shot.

"You guys look like you're in trouble!" #18 landed and blasted another robot to pieces. "How about I defend Yamcha and you two guys blow the crap out of these guys!" While everyone was trying to strategize, Yamcha was becoming pretty embarrassed, since now he had to be defended by a woman.

After several minutes of robot exterminating, all of the destructive machines were destroyed. Everyone, especially Yamcha, sighed in relief.

"What the-" Piccolo exclaimed.

* * *

Vegito and Gohan kept pounding away, killing Cooler after Cooler. Vegito spun with an energy blade, slicing dozens into pieces. Gohan fired a large ki blast from each hand.

"This is really getting old!" Vegito said to Gohan.

"Maybe we should take it up a notch!" Gohan suggested with a smirk and nod. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan cried out as his upper body grew fur and his hair changed into long black hair.

"My turn! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito yelled as his hair grew out to his knees and his eyebrows disappeared.

All of the Coolers cringed at the insane power. "If we can't win by just beating you, then we'll blow up this planet!" all the Coolers exclaimed. Each one generated power in their hands and, before Vegito or Gohan could stop them, they all pierced the planet's very core, setting it unstable.

"Darn it! I'm going to need to really test my power now!" Vegito exclaimed. "Gohan, keep Cooler busy! I'm going to fix the planet!"

"What?" Gohan questioned in astonishment, but Vegito was already gone. The earth began to crack and Gohan could tell that the atmosphere was starting dissipate. "I have one job, and I'm going to do it!" Gohan shot forward and began smashing and scattering Coolers in every which way. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan spread his limbs and released a massive wave of energy, destroying all of the Coolers. Gohan then flew towards the Big Ghetti Star and broke through its walls. He found himself at the core and was surprised by a huge ten-foot tall Cooler. This one was mostly machine except for half of his face, and he was in the fifth Ice-jin form. This was the real Cooler.

"So, boy, you finally get to meet the real me," Cooler mused. "I cannot allow you to go any further!" Cooler launched a large yellow beam from his open palm, but Gohan dodged to the side.

"You can't stop me!" Gohan flew forward and swung a punch at Cooler, but was stunned when Cooler caught the Super Saiyan 4's hand. "How did you get so powerful?" Gohan insisted.

"The Ghetti Star was absorbing your energy all while you fought the Meta Coolers," Cooler explained. "And that means I have energy from both you and Super Vegito. Prepare to die Saiyan!" Cooler tightened his grip and Gohan felt his hand snap.

"OW!" Gohan wrenched away with a blast from his hand, and jumped back. 'What should I do?' Gohan wondered in thought. 'I know! I'll use the transformation Dad used in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!' Gohan frowned in concentration as his muscles bulged and expanded.

"What are you doing?" Cooler demanded.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gohan stood even stronger than before with massive muscles, much like Super Trunks. Gohan extended one hand and launched a devastating Kamehameha. Cooler crossed his arms over his face as the blast surged over him. Gohan charged forward and shoulder checked Cooler straight through a metal wall. Gohan continued to beat the pulp out of Cooler with his amazing strength, Cooler unable to react at all. Finally, Gohan received a large tail in his face and flew backwards from the blow.

"I'm not done yet, Saiyan! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Cooler bent over and flexed. "HAAAAA!" Cooler's size increased as his body changed. Large spikes grew out all over his back, arms, legs, and tail. His facemask now had large teeth and his head crest was now covered in spikes. "Do you think you're ready for this?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	7. 7

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse

Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ/GT.

Sorry for such a late update. This one will have a crazy twist. Sorry for making Yamcha so pathetic as well. I'll make up for it.

* * *

Piccolo stared in astonishment at what appeared to be Cooler. 

"But you were fighting Gohan and Vegito!" Piccolo reasoned.

"There's plenty of me to go around, and you little annoyances actually started making head way through my robot forces," Cooler answered. "Now I'll just have to finish you!"

Cooler fired a staggering series of death beams in every direction, one catching Tien's leg, while another grazed Krillin's shoulder.

"Don't mess with my friends you knuckle head!" Yamcha yelled in protest as he charged Cooler. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha's hand glowed blue with power and blew right through Cooler's metal torso.

"How-" Cooler was cut off.

"I'm not finished!" Yamcha yelled again. "Kamehameha!" Yamcha exclaimed, unleashing a blue blast straight into Cooler's damaged frame, shattering the evil cyborg. "That'll teach you!"

"Way to go Yamcha!" Krillin cheered.

Suddenly, the Earth began moaning and the ground began to crack and spew magma.

"What's going on now?" #18 demanded. Piccolo's eyes widened.

"The Earth's about to explode! It's been nice knowing you guys," Piccolo spoke sadly.

"We can't just give up!" Tien pleaded.

"Wait, Vegito's doing something," Piccolo said, sensing the fusion's struggle within the core. "Vegito, if you can hear me, you need to perform the spirit bomb!"

* * *

Down within the core, Vegito struggled to hold the planet together, but it was all in vain.

"I just can't fix it by myself!" Vegito fumed. "Huh? Spirit bomb? Oh yeah, I'll use the planet's own energy to heal it!" Vegito raised his arms up. "Planet, give me your energy!"

Pure white energy began building up.

"Piccolo, tell everyone to give me their energy!" Vegito ordered.

"Right away!" Piccolo answered.

The orb of power grew and grew, but Vegito feared it would not be enough. Suddenly, something within the core exploded and Vegito felt a searing pain across his entire body.

"No! I get go out this way! Nooooooooooo!" Vegito screamed as the core went into meltdown and Vegito disappeared within its depths.

"He's gone! We'll all die!" Piccolo yelled. The Earth began completely splitting apart.

* * *

Back in the core of the Big Ghetti Star, Gohan gritted his teeth at the sight of Cooler's new form.

"How many darn transformations do you have?" Gohan yelled. He was just about to charge forward when he felt Vegito's power level disappear. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Cooler laughed. "The fusion has failed, and now you will feel your whole planet die! All your friends and loved ones, gone in an instant!" Cooler continued.

Gohan's eyes stared on, empty, soulless. What did Gohan have left? This monster would take everything he held dear without a second thought!

"No! It won't happen like this! I won't let it!" Gohan screamed, his red fur turning gold, his hair turning gold and growing down to his knees, and his eyebrows disappeared. "I am Super Saiyan! I AM SUPER SAIYAN!"

"What the-" Cooler instantly turned to dust, and that dust turned into molecules.

Everything around Gohan, the Big Ghetti Star, the Cooler army, everything Gohan hated was reduced to nothing.

"I AM SUPER SAIYAN!" Gohan screamed.

Gohan's screams pulled the planet back together. Gohan flew into the air and pulled the Spirit Bomb to him. He threw down upon the Earth, and the Planet healed, and even evolved, becoming stronger. Gohan looked on, no longer as Gohan, but as the Saiyan of Legend. The whole Earth shone bright, illuminated by the lone Super Saiyan.

"Vegito, dad, you're gone..." Super Saiyan spoke softly. "No one else will ever die because of me. I refuse to allow it."

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked as he and the other Z Fighters arrived.  
"I am not Gohan," Super Saiyan spoke. His fur disappeared and his hair returned to normal. "Now I am Gohan."

"How, how did you do that?" Krillin stammered.

"I didn't," Gohan answered. "It just... happened. But I was too weak to help Vegito."

Everyone's eyes showed sadness. Not only had they lost Goku and Vegeta, but now they had lost a friend and brave warrior.

"Maybe we can wish him back," Yamcha suggested.

"Yeah! We could totally do that!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone smiled at the thought. Even #18 smiled.

"Alright!" Gohan agreed.

* * *

Please Review!

Tell me what you thought of Super Saiyan.

To be continued...


	8. 8

Dragonball Z; Alti-verse Chapter 8 I don't own DBZ/GT. 

Thanks for reviews, whether positive or negative.

* * *

"Shenron, we summon you!" Dende proclaimed as the gigantic dragon emerged from the seven glowing orbs. 

"What are your wishes?" Shenron demanded.

"We wish to bring Vegito back from the dead," Dende answered.

"I cannot, for Vegito still lives," Shenron answered.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Then can you bring him to Earth?" Dende asked.

"I cannot. Another will holds him," Shenron answered. "A will I cannot intrude upon."

"Then you may return to your sleep," Dende spoke.

"Till the next summoning," Shenron stated, and he then disappeared within the dragonballs once more.

"Who could possibly hold Vegito against Shenron's powers?" Gohan asked of Dende.

"There's only one person I know who can," Piccolo began," and that person is the Supreme Kai. They must have need of Vegito."

"Really? I sure hope he doesn't stay too long," #18 spoke up.

Everyone eyed her curiously. #18 was known for many things, but not for sympathy.

"He's one of our best fighters. Earth needs all the help it can get," #18 quickly explained, though there was a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Well if Vegito's okay, then I guess we should just return to our normal lives," Yamcha reasoned.

"It was kind of fun getting together again, minus the death beams," Tien said.

"Well maybe we should start an official team or something," Gohan suggested.

"We can call it Krillin's gang, heh, heh, heh!" Krillin laughed. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"If any one individual should be noted it should be Gohan," Yamcha argued. "We humans may be tough, but Gohan's the one putting planets back together."

"We can just call ourselves the Z Fighters, like the narrator always has," Tien recommended.

"Narrator?" Krillin asked.

"Am I the only one who hears that strange voice?" Tien asked himself.

"Tien's acting a little weird, but Z Fighters isn't too bad of a name," Yamcha deduced.

"Then we'll be the Z Fighters," Piccolo sighed in impatience. "Now get off my Lookout!"

"Looks like some people never change!" Tien scoffed, and everyone but Piccolo, Dende, and Gohan flew off.

"I still can't help worrying about Vegito," Gohan said.

"Kid, he's a fusion of two of the most powerful Saiyans," Piccolo replied. "He'll be fine."

"I guess you're right," Gohan smiled. "I'd best be getting home, or my mom will kill me!"

With a wave, Gohan flew off towards his home.

* * *

Elsewhere, specifically the Kai planet, Vegito woke up to find himself completely healed. 

"Somehow this scene seems familiar," Vegito pondered out loud.

"Vegito, you have been summoned here for a mission of great importance," Shin began speaking.

"Don't I have any say in whether I want to do it?" Vegito demanded, irritated at Shin's blunt intrusion.

"Well I did save you," Shin answered. "You owe me, and this mission is for the galaxy itself."

"Alright, what is it?" Vegito stood up and grew more serious.

"I would have left King Kai to give the message, but since he blew up, he'll be unavailable for a time," Shin continued. "There is a powerful Super Saiyan moving from planet to planet, reigning destruction where ever he goes. He must be stopped, and I think you're a fine choice for the job."

"A Super Saiyan? Shouldn't be too hard," Vegito placed his fingers to his head, ready to perform instant transmission.

"It might not be as easy as you think," Shin interrupted. "He's rumored to be **the** Legendary Super Saiyan, a being even the Saiyan race feared."

"I know my history," Vegito replied sharply, but failed in hiding his concern. His eyebrows trembled, showing almost a sense of fear. "I'll deal with it. I **am** the most powerful Saiyan in the universe."

"Just don't let that pride cloud your judgment," Shin replied.

"I said I'd take care of it!" Vegito disappeared, following an energy form he was quite familiar with.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Gohan was back at High School. Gohan heard the ring of the last quarter ending and began wrapping up his studies. Videl walked up, followed by her friends Erasa and Sharpener. 

"Hey Gohan, you want to come to a picnic with me and my friends in Hercule Park?" Videl asked happily. Her attitude towards Gohan had changed recently, and it was for the better. "It's at 5:30. You can invite any other friends you might have," she added.

"Okay," Gohan replied. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

With that, the friends departed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gohan arrived at the park, along with Krillin and Yamcha. 

"Are these your friends?" Videl asked, taken aback by the adults.

"They're cool," Gohan replied. Krillin and Yamcha quickly ran into the open field like little kids, yelling and goofing off the entire time.

"Is that guy Yamcha? The baseball player?" Sharpener asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Gohan replied, forgetting about Yamcha's occupation.

"Alright, I'm gonna get his autograph!" Sharpener exclaimed and ran off.

"You have a weird idea of cool," Videl stated. "Oh well, at least you came."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you," Gohan replied smoothly. Videl blushed.

"Don't flatter me. You probably just wanted to eat a bunch of food," Videl said.

"Food? Where?" Gohan's mouth watered.

Videl pointed to a basket on a blanket lying on the grass. Gohan sprinted over and began pulling out food. Videl laughed and walked over, but stopped when she noticed a huge shadow.

"What?" she questioned, gazing up to see a large, round space ship landing. "Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

"Hm?" Gohan mumbled with a hotdog bun stuffed in his mouth. He looked up to see the flying object. His brow narrowed.

* * *

To be continued...

Please Review!


End file.
